


Mirrored Lovers

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hot Make Out Session, M/M, My LM otp, parking lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Cristina goes inside. My take on the moments that led up to that hot make out session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Lovers

His two toned eyes watched him.

"Kieran, I've missed you."

"Have you? You seem to be pretty occupied."

Mark shook his head, walking a half a step closer.

"No. She's a distraction nothing more. It is you I want, you I desire."

Kieran gave him that small mischievous smile. He took a step closer.

"Oh is that so? How do you desire me Mark Blackthorn?"

Mark gave a small smile in return. Pulling him closer.

"I desire your lips on mine, you hands on my skin, your breath in my ear. Will you not give me that my dear?"

Kieran have a soft laugh. It sent a pang through Mark's heart. He'd missed that.

"Well if my love desires it who am I to refuse?"

Mark was pushed roughly against a scrub oak tree. Kieran finally kissed him. They both sighed, it felt like they could breath again.

Mark wound his hands into Kieran's hair. It was soft like how a cloud should be. It flowed through his fingers like water. Kieran's hands gripped his hips, pulling him as close as their clothes would allow.

Kieran heard the door open, could feel the gaze of that Nephilim girl. He smiled inwardly, well if it was a show she wanted he'd give her a show she wouldn't soon forget.

His hands snaked up and removed Mark's jacket. Kieran moaned as Mark tugged on his hair. 

They both moved away, hearing the car in the distance. There was so much Kieran wanted to say, to confess, to whisper in his lovers ears. But he settled for staring. For letting their eyes be mirrors to them both.

He vanished as the car came to bath the area in light. Like light from Heaven. For what they had lived in shadows, not Heaven's light or Hell's darkness could touch it. They balanced on the edge of a blade, sharp, thrilling, a dangerous dance always yearning for a fulfillment that never came. 

Not that neither of them minded, they reveled in their dance.


End file.
